


When You're Gone

by DepartedNullification



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its like a small monologue, No Dialogue Between Characters, No Morbid Details, No Spoilers, Other, Trigger Warning (Slight?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepartedNullification/pseuds/DepartedNullification
Summary: Where Marco Diaz regrets the decision to indulge in self-destructive habits.





	When You're Gone

The isolation Marco felt in this precise moment was suffocating. Upon removal of his signature hoodie, he felt immediate remorse blossom within. He cared less about the tangible belonging, and more so about its concealing nature.

Invasive thoughts manipulate actions. Nails dig keenly into tender flesh. The dull pain is grounding him, keeping him tethered to this reality, and to this moment. The skin blots with irritation, while worn nails intrude into dangerous territory for the first time in months. Territory that hosts secrets that would someday die with him. A positive inevitability, as he is opposed to the very idea of confrontation by one of his close friends. Confrontation would completely desecrate his image.

The brunet muffles an exasperated sigh.

Throughout his adventures with Star, the illusion of security dove into his heart and took residence there. The immunity that manifested from false hope, until one moment of solitude brought ruin upon his barriers. Apparently the walls that hid his insecurities did not come with a warranty. In this moment, nothing could reassure the teen that they would eventually achieve a moment of tranquility afterwards. A moment of acceptance to combat his denial.

The scratching comes to a sudden halt. Instead, soft fingertips massage into a collage of scars that stain his exposed forearm. His ancient self-destructive habits were beyond the point of returning. Now, however, they’re screaming for attention. Squawking for a remedy that would only bring Marco lower, and he was not about to crash. Not about to submit to invisible demons, whilst being victorious over the ones he could see.

Forgiving someone is demanding. Forgiving yourself is another situation entirely.

You can’t just pick yourself back up, and begin anew. Perhaps he was fortunate that someone as generous as Star was there to provide him with profound hope for his future.

At the very least, without Star…

Would he still be here?

Agile fingers lock around the discarded hoodie, and the brunet slips back into his own world of security mere moments before a short blonde starts shuffling towards her room.

The pristine happiness he felt at her arrival was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add another chapter to this in the future. I'm already neglecting other uncompleted works. Anyhow, originally I wasn't going to upload this, but uh, I've discovered stories far worse for this show. I have too much time on my hands, and I thought I'd let off a little steam. (The title comes from the song When You're Gone by The Make Believes. No correlation, just something that I let play on loop while writing this, from start to finish).


End file.
